Sometimes
by essentialcatalyst
Summary: One smiled softly and thought someday they would be together, while the other sighed inwardly knowing it could never be. L/L


Title: Sometimes love ain't enough  
  
Rating: PG I guess  
  
Pairing: L/L  
  
A/N: I'm still working on my story What Everyone Says, but in the mean time here's this. It's the first song fic I've tried. ~~~ is Lorelai and *** is Luke and ~*~ is both of them. There's a question that needs answered at the bottom... only two could be answers... I am very interested to see who will get it right.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gilmore Girls nor with the song "Sometimes love just ain't enough".  
  
  
~~~  
I don't wanna lose you  
  
I don't wanna use you  
  
Just to have somebody by my side  
~~~  
  
Lorelai walked home by herself after the wedding, Rory went somewhere with Dean, and Sookie and Jackson had already left for their honeymoon. It should hurt her more that Chris left yet again, but it didn't. Maybe she had grown accustomed to it after all the years. Reaching her front porch she looked to her house and frowned, this isn't where she should be. She should be at Lukes complaining about her day!  
  
This whole fight was ridiculous! She had done worse things in the past, why did this matter so freakin' much? She glared at the house then turned on her heels and marched over to Lukes. This was ending one way or another.  
  
***  
And I don't wanna hate you  
  
I don't wanna take you  
  
But I don't wanna be the one to cry  
***  
  
Luke cleared a now vacant table as he did so he sighed. Today Sookie and Jackson wed, they were going to be together forever, maybe. There was a time when he dreamt that he and Lorelai would do the same someday. He shook his head ruefully, now that was never going to happen. He knew he should forgive her for the things she said to him, maybe he already had but there was an emptiness in the pit of his stomach which made him act the way he did toward her. Experience told him this could be love, what ever it was, it was tearing him up inside. He had to either let it go and act upon it.  
  
***  
That don't really matter to anyone, anymore  
  
But like a fool I keep losing my place  
  
And I keep seeing you walk through that door  
***  
  
He clenched his fists at his sides, there he went again losing his place in the world. He was just the coffee man and she was... someone else. She had grown up with so much he hadn't, she was classy and he was... he was Luke. Plain ole Luke. How could she ever care for someone like him, the men she went for were of a higher society like herself, never middle class.  
  
He wanted to hit something, hard. Very, very hard. He took a series of deep breaths to try and cool off, hearing the door open he turned. There she stood, looking as determined as he'd ever seen her and still in her brides maid outfit. He felt himself calm in her presence, cursing silently he wondered why he had to always react to her.  
  
  
~*~  
But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
~*~  
  
Pausing momentarily Lorelai assessed the situation, no one else was in the diner that was good. She found Luke looking at her from a table near the counter, suddenly she began to have doubts. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea, what happened if he didn't want to make up? Could things ever go back to the way they once were between them? She needed him, that much she knew for sure. He was one of the few people who she could always count on no matter what happened. Her mother's words flowed through her thoughts, a knot materialised in her stomach. What if she did love him? She looked at him, her eyes now wide with fear shining through, oh shit...  
  
***   
Now I could never change you  
  
I don't wanna blame you  
  
Baby you don't have to take the fall  
***  
  
He watched as her faced changed, he wondered what she was thinking. When he first realised that he liked her he thought he might be able to drop sudel hints about it. He tried to change for her, to become someone she would want but he wasn't the type she dated. She wouldn't change and he didn't... he couldn't blame her for that because it was one of the things he liked about her. She would never change for anyone. Maybe it was for the best.   
  
~~~  
Yes I may have hurt you  
  
But I did not desert you  
  
Maybe I just wanna have it all  
~~~  
  
Her mind whirled, what did she just decide? God, her head hurt. Looking around the diner she remembered the night she stood him up to paint it, for Chris. She must have hurt him so many times over the past years always flirting with him but dating other men. He was her rock, how could she ever explain they were just for fun?  
  
~*~  
It makes a sound like thunder  
  
It makes me feel like rain  
  
And like a fool who will never see the truth  
  
I keep thinking something's gonna change  
~*~  
  
Something must have happened as they watched each other that day, neither one sure of their feelings, only one truly in love with the other. Whatever happened, it was quick because with in moments they had crossed the room to meet each other. Lips seeking lips, hearts pounding, they stood in the center of the diner kissing each other hungerly. What happened next could be thought of as their biggest mistake or the best thing they ever did, one of them pushed the other toward the stairs leading to Luke's apartment. Her hands unbuttoning his plaid shirt, his finding the zipped on the back of her dress.  
  
Later, hearts pounding, bodies trembling, minds whirling they lay on his bed. Her head resting on his chest, his hands running up and down her spine, they finally realised what they just did.  
  
~*~  
But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
~*~  
  
After a few moments Luke's mind began to focus on what just happened. He and Lorelai just made love... he didn't remember how it started or who had started it but it happened and now they had to deal with it. He wasn't sure if he was ready for his dreams to become a reality  
  
Lorelai laid frozen, wow... just wow... her head started to clear after a few moments. She slowly moved out of his arms and his bed, gathering her clothes she dressed never meeting his gaze. Once she was back in her bride maids dress she left with out a word to him.  
  
***  
And there's no way home  
  
When it's late at night and you're all alone  
***  
  
Luke closed the diner at the normal time, no one seemed to have noticed his leave of absence during the day which was a good thing because he wasn't sure he wanted to answer any of their questions. He looked at the stairwell and sighed, he couldn't get Lorelai off his mind and going up those stairs right then seemed out of the question. So instead of going to bed he busied himself with other tasks, trying to forget the emotions (anger, frustration, annoyance, lust, love?) she made him feel.   
  
~~~  
Are there things that you wanted to say  
  
Do you feel me beside you in your bed  
  
There beside you where I used to lay  
~~~  
  
Late the same night Lorelai was trying to sleep but thoughts about Luke kept invading her conscious mind. She wondered if he regretted what had happened between them, she wondered if she regretted it. Everything was still so confusing. She could feel his body against hers, sighing she pulled a pillow over her head and tried to block out the world.  
  
~*~  
And there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch  
  
There's a reason why people don't stay who they are  
  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
~*~  
  
Lorelai entered the diner the next day, Rory in tow telling her about something. Luke was taking someone else's order but looked up and smiled at Lorelai. She smiled back and waved. After he was done with the person's order he came to them.   
  
"So what'll it be?" Luke asked, hand poised to take their orders.  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
"It'll kill you."  
  
"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!"  
  
"Nope," smiling Luke turned toward Rory, "What do you want?"  
  
"A burger and fries and coffee please."   
  
Nodding he turned and left, grinning when he heard Lorelai shout, "I want the same thing!" He pretended to ignore her, after a few moments he brought Rory her food.  
  
Lorelai glared at Luke, but couldn't help smiling, things were good again! When he looked at her she pouted, knowing if she did she would get her food soon. True enough she did.  
  
Before Lorelai and Rory left that day Luke's and Lorelai's eyes met, looking deep into each other's souls they shared something of themselves. Afterwards one smiled softly and thought someday they would be together, while the other sighed inwardly knowing it could never be.  
  
  
A/N: So my dear readers... who was truly in love with the other? Lorelai or Luke? Review and share your answer! 


End file.
